Rules of Precinct One Vol 2
by The Delta 42
Summary: Sequel to The Rules of Precinct One. Submit your own rules. Target 300 Rules.
1. Rule 1-10

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

A Sequel to the Rule of Precinct One.

 ** _Rules 1-10_**

1\. Detective Wilde has been authorized for use with all firearm ballistics, don't ask how, we're trying to figure that out ourselves.

2\. Detective Wilde has been banned from use of all non-firearm weapons; we are running out of tail splints.

3\. Detective Wilde is now required to wear a tail guard on duty, we really don't need to go to hospital to get the damned thing reattached.

4\. Do not underestimate Detective Wilde's ability to harm his own tail, seriously, don't.

5\. Detective Wilde is to stop stealing balls from the sports cupboard, we can't get his wife to retrieve the balls every time.

6\. Detective Wilde and Detective Hopps-Wilde are no longer allowed to take the nightshift together, I'm sure you can figure out why.

7\. Whoever took the donuts from Clawhauser, well done, he's supposed to be on a diet.

8\. Do not make Box or Funny jokes with Detective Hopps-Wilde, we don't need to find out that a Rabbit can actually go savage.

9\. No stating Detective Wilde's full name, there is a reason he dropped the John.

10\. No asking why Detective Wilde's father calls him Junior, at all.

 ** _A/N: Rules of Precinct One Vol. 2, enjoy and submit rules._**


	2. Rules 11-20

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 11-20_**

11\. Never, EVER suggest, imply, or otherwise insinuate that Officer Wilde is capable, or indeed, talented, at cheating at cards, in front of Officer Hoops. This will not end well.

12\. Do not attempt to play cards with Officer Wilde. This includes Black Jack, Three Card Monty, and All forms of Poker

13\. Amendment to the above: Cheat, Go Fish, and Snap are _not_ excluded from this, on account of not traditionally being betting games. You may think that will prevent you from losing money. This will not prevent you from losing money.

14\. A reminder to all Officers, Officers Schneider and Wilde are not to be in the same room together especially if they're both armed.

15\. Whenever Detective Wilde is entering the station don't yell out "The British are coming!" Officer Fangmeyer is still recovering from broken ribs.

16\. Reminder to all officers, trying to scare Detective's Wilde and Hopps is generally a bad idea.

17\. Reminder to all Officers, posting photos of new equipment on Furbook is now banned.

18\. Don't EVER put a muzzle on Detective Wilde's office desk. Whoever did it, I hope you're happy that he has to now spend a week in therapy. Seriously, we don't need one of our best Detectives going into shock.

19\. Do not, under any circumstance, show Detective Hopps anything Creepypasta related. The last time she saw Jeff the Kitty, she refused to let go of Detective Wilde until he passed out.

20\. No one is allowed to use the Ion Cannon in storage. We don't know what it does or why it's there.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Haradion, Sheriff Wilde, LoyalRover, Officer Wilde, thewildeside, GodofGreed and Riori for submitting rules._**


	3. Rules 21-40

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 21-40_**

21\. To all officers, stop trying to setup Chief Bogo with another mammal. Last time we had to rescue him from a cross dressing tiger and his friends.

22\. Clawhauser is to stop playing matchmaker. It did well with Hopps and Wilde but not so good with others. See previous rule for proof.

23\. Detective Wilde is not allowed to pick the movies on Movie Friday anymore. Many are still in trauma counselling.

24\. Detective Wilde is not allowed to sing Happy, it caused every Officers in the station to break out dancing.

25\. No one is allowed to play the Police Story Movie Series in the station, except on Movie Friday.

26\. No one is to play the British Grenadiers within Detective Wilde's hearing distance, he may be an excellent singer, but it does get annoying.

27\. All Officer patrolling the slums must wear a stab proof vest. We don't need another incident where Detective Hopps-Wilde nearly became a Widow.

28\. FOR THE LOVE OF ASLAN DON'T PLAY WITH Detective WILDE'S POISON CONTAINER FROM THE SAS.

29\. Who played with Detective Wilde's EMP Grenades again? All the Police Cruiser's electronics are fried.

30\. All Narcotics Operations are to be jointly operated with the ZDEA, not go out and do an Anti-Drug War with the Cartel, Detective Wilde was spotted wearing Combat Gear with an M4 during one of the Raids.

31\. No matter what, Detective Wilde is not to be disturb during his investigation unless it's important.

32\. Stop telling the Rookies that Detective Wilde is James Bond.

33\. Who gave Wilde military grade super glue?! He somehow glued his tail to the ceiling of the station and it took a long time to get him down!

34\. We all know you like Guns N Rodents, Detective Hopps, but whenever you're entering the Rainforest District don't play "Welcome to the Jungle" through the sirens. Same goes for any officers.

35\. If you have a backstage pass to a Gazelle concert, make sure to hide it from Chief Bogo and Clawhauser. Officers Delgato and Wolford were nearly trampled to death last time.

36\. Only Detective Wilde is allowed to use the Ion Cannon, it seems that he knows what it does and how to handle it. He also has yet to shoot his tail off with it.

37\. Reminder to all Officers, Detective Wilde is only allowed to use a Baton in non-lethal situations.

38\. Even though Wilde is British doesn't mean he's a stereotype, even if he does like drinking tea.

39\. No one is to bet a Schneider vs Wilde fight, Schneider involved the GSG9 and Wilde involved the SAS.

40\. No trying arrest a badger because he "stepped on your tail" this means you, Wilde.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to King Midas, Officer Wilde, LoyalRover, HeyitsTwinDrake, Sheriff Wilde and Guest for submitting rules._**


	4. Rules 41-70

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 41-70_**

41\. Whoever keeps putting up bunny/fox adoption papers, please stop. Detective Wilde and Detective Hopps-Wilde become unavailable for the rest of the day when this happens.

42\. Reminder to all Officers to not allow any more male bunnies to be in sight of Detective Wilde or Detective Hopps. We don't need another flirting incident.

43\. It is now banned to arrest the driver of the ice-cream truck and "confiscate" all of the truck's merchandise because he wouldn't stop. (We're looking at you Officers Fangmeyer, Wilde, and Schneider.)

44\. Whoever put up pictures of Detective Hopps getting changed around the station, be aware that none of us will subdue him when Detective Wilde finds you; he WILL find you.

45\. Do not even joke that there is someone named Shere Kahn here to see Wilde about his time in the secret service. Last time this happened Detective Wilde disappeared for two weeks and Detective Hopps-Wilde was crying her eyes out.

46\. Detective Wilde is to take home all of his personal gear immediately. We can't keep replacing every computer and electronic device in the precinct every time someone uses an EMP grenade.

47\. Detective Wilde is no longer allowed to bring personal equipment to work without permission. A Stinger missile launcher isn't police gear.

48\. Detective Wilde is allowed to use the ion cannon. He somehow knows how to use it.

49\. Do not ask Detective Wilde about his time in the secret service. Last time this happened Detective Wilde freaked out and disappeared for a week, you know I'm starting to see a pattern here.

50\. To all Officers, stop baiting Clawhauser to doing your paperwork through the use of donuts and cereals. Be responsible for your own work and Clawhauser is on a diet!

51\. No one is to ever label fox repellent as Genuine Zooisiana hot sauce EVER again, Hopps is still crying in my office and Wilde is still being treated for the blindness that was caused by it.

52\. Remember kids, fire hot. Someone should probably make a note on that.

53\. Attention officers, attention, remember to work the shaft. Wilde we know this was you.

54\. If it wasn't clear before it is now, By no means are Wilde and Hopps allowed in the copy room together and apparently I need a new secretary.

55\. Do not use the mini-gun. Half of our officers are still in the hospital.

56\. Do not prank Officer Hopps with anything ghost related. Wilde took an hour to literally drag her out of her home because she believed there was a ghost at the station.

57\. Reminder to all officers, do not pull pranks that involve any hot sauce or Ghost Peppers. Some of our officers still have ice packs on their tongue.

58\. Don't ask why Wilde has the British Flag and a London Metropolitan Police Bobby Helmet on his desk.

59\. New Patrol Cars maybe bulletproof, but that doesn't mean it's a target for target practice.

60\. All Officers must use the code 10-8 if you're on duty.

61\. All detectives must have their badges on the at all times, I really don't want another incident where the Mayor mistook Detective Wilde for some shady business man.

62\. I don't care how, but Detective Wilde is forever banned from using TASERS so stop giving him TASERS. We really don't want another 'king' incident again do we?

63\. Yes, Detective Wilde, we get that you are a Doctor Who fan, especially Sir John Hurt.

64\. We don't need the constant thing of The United Kingdom leaving the EU, Detective Wilde is still trying to deal with the other British Citizens here who have started to break out in riots. This is quite possibly the first time Detective Wilde has used any standard Police equipment properly.

65\. Please do not mention Gazelle in front of either Detective Hopps-Wilde or Clawhauser, it took us three hours to get them both to shut up.

66\. Officer Cody, there are no contingency orders that tell you to kill/subdue any of the Detectives on the force.

67\. Alright, which one of you lot petitioned for Detective Wilde to be removed from the Force?

68\. Please, who ever brought the little Vixen into the precinct, bring her again, she's adorable.

69\. Alright, who gave Wilde (Both of them) Coffee? They've locked themselves in their Office and frankly I believe that you can all here them from where you are.

70\. Detective Wilde, please call your mother, this is the seventeenth time she's called in at the front desk. PS. We now know your actual first name.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to LALALALALALALALA, Guests, King Midas, and MagicalGeek for submitting rules. Now with one of the rules I've hidden an Easter egg to another Zootopia story, if you can correctly tell me the name of the story and the author I will place your rules at the top of the next chapter and if you can guess which Animal I picture John Hurt (The War Doctor) as I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Please continue to submit rules._**


	5. Rules 71-100

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 71-100_**

71\. Please refrain from commenting that Detective Wilde acts like Conan from the Anime Detective Conan when he finally solves a case.

72\. Who created a real Phantom Thief, who is based off Magic Kaito 1412?

73\. Could someone please explain to Detective Hopps-Wilde what the previous rule is?

74\. Reminder to all Officers, Detective Wilde is an Authorized Firearms Officer, and his Unmarked Squad Car is a moving armoury.

75\. Kevlar Vests are now Standard issue and must worn at all times.

76\. This a warning to all racists Officers, you are outnumbered 100 to 1 and Wilde has a Pranking/Torture arsenal.

77\. Detective Wilde: you may be a detective now, but that does not give you an excuse to dress up like Furlock Holmes on the job. That bubble-blowing Meerkatz pipe is simply ridiculous.

78\. To all feline officers of Precinct One: having roaring contests at the station is expressly forbidden.

79\. Officer McHorn: from now on when your office door is jammed please wait for a locksmith instead of charging at it with your horn. According to the contractor that was a supporting wall you nearly destroyed.

80\. To whoever pumped helium into the chief's office before he passed out the morning assignments, your commanding officer is not amused.

81\. To whoever told Detective Hopps-Wilde about Detective Wilde's Playbunny magazines, he has sworn vengeance.

82\. Just because the chief is a Buffalo that does not mean that he is angered by the colour red like a bull gets. The fact that Bogo automatically gets aggravated at the sight of Detective Wilde (Wilde's fur being red and all) is purely a coincidence.

83\. The hoses on armoured police vehicles are not to be used as showers. I don't care how clean you may get or how funny it is to see bald patches on Detective Wilde's fur we cannot afford the clean-up from flooding the garage... for the fifth time this month

84\. When Detective Wilde warns you about someone conning you, listen to him. The ZPD budget is still recovering after the whole fake Gazelle autograph incident.

85\. To the practical joker who subscribed Chief Bogo to the Gazelle Gossip magazine, the joke is on you: he's already a subscriber

86\. No one is to mention the word "neuter" in the building. It took the whole day to find the male felines, lupines, and the vulpine.

87\. NO VIXENS IN SIGHT OF DETECTIVE HOPPS-WILDE OR DETECTIVE WILDE!

88\. Do NOT ask Judy's parents if they had vasectomy yet.

89\. NEVER underestimate Detective Hopps-Wilde. We have now learned she can beat anybody to a pulp in a sparring match, including Chief Bogo.

90\. Reminder to all officers: just because Wilde is a designated firearms officer, doesn't mean he's a sniper. Also, don't request for any weapons for the armoury, we can't have a Barrett m107 .50 or an M240, we also can't have AT4's.

91\. Detective Wilde is only allowed to sing at Karaoke Saturdays.

92\. Please don't disturb Detective Wilde, both of them, when they are explaining their deductions.

93\. Reminder to all Racists Officers Detective Wilde is armed for a reason.

94\. The new Helicopters are for police work not Romantic Flights.

95\. Detective Wilde is not Sherlock Holmes.

96\. All officer in Precinct 1 must sign a pact to eat Clawhauser's donut everyday at least once. He was supposed to be 'weight reduced' to normal level of fitness.

97\. To any officer out there who using police superbike as patrol vehicle, DO NOT give Detective Wilde and Detective Hopps YOUR SUPERBIKE KEY.

98\. To any officer who think bringing Clawhauser's family to 'Bring Your Family To Work' day, DON'T. We can't have Clawhauser being scolded for being 'fat'. It reduces Clawhauser's work productivity. And there's a reason why he doesn't live with his family again.

99\. - All officer must not pushes Chief Bogo to give you case. When there is no case, there is no case. I'm watching you, Hopps.

100\. For the last time, who brings laser to Precinct 1? The productivity of Precinct 1 dropped to zero just because all officer chased after it.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Officer Wilde, BeecroftA, ParagonHawk, wolfknight117, AidenKelly, LauriJ, ThatGuyNamedGuy, Guests, Sheriff Wilde and wilde .sarawakians .side.99 for submitting rules._**


	6. Rules 101-110

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 101-110_**

101\. ALRIGHT, WHO BROUGHT THE LASER HERE?

102\. To all officers, Officer Moon Moon is to be supervised by at least one officer at all times. He's a new recruit and a walking hazard when left unsupervised. Just ask Grizzoli in the infirmary.

103\. No more bringing of pets in the precinct, especially spiders. The giant huntsman spider Officer Fangton brought is still on the loose and a third of the force won't come in until it has been caught.

104\. Detective Wilde, do not take advantage of Officer Moon Moon's gullibility. The poor guy lost his first pay check when you tricked him into playing cards with you.

105\. If anyone, only Detective Wilde is allowed to refer to Detective Hopps-Wilde as "cute". Anyone else risks her fury.

106\. WHY ARE THERE ZOMBIES IN THE PRECINCT?!

107\. Whoever dressed up as those zombies, your commanding officer is not pleased.

108\. NEVER say that you hate pop-star Gazelle in front of Clawhauser. Even though he is not physically fit, he is still a cheetah.

109\. To whoever put the nude photo of gazelle in chief's paperwork you have parking duty for a month. And I'm looking at you Wilde.

110\. No one is to mention Detective Wilde's ex-wife. It was hard enough to explain to Detective Hopps-Wilde.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to wilde .sarawakians .side.99, Guest, VampireHunterSephiroth200, HeyitsTwinDrake, ThatGuyNamedGuy and jetstar 77 for submitting rules. 110 down, 190 to go._**


	7. Rules 111-130

**_Rules of Precinct One Vol 2_**

 ** _Rules 111-130_**

111\. Detective Garfield we don't care how much of a jerk you think your partner Lieut. Nirmal is, so stop spamming HR with requests to get him transferred to Abu Dhabi.

112\. While we are on the subject of Detective Garfield, no one's to tell him when the cafeteria is serving Italian, last time he found out he barricade himself in there and by the time we broke down the door half the food was gone.

113\. No Detective Wilde, you did not learn everything you need to know in kindergarten.

114\. Notice to the motor pool, for now on all porcupine officers are on permanent motorcycle duty as we can afford to keep fixing car seats every time they come back from patrol.

115\. Will you all stop harassing officer Bellwether, he had nothing to do with his insane cousin's anti-predator plot.

116\. Okay apparently you idiots disregarded the last note and now officer Bellwether got himself transferred to Los Santos, claiming he'd rather be shot than harass, so I hope you all enjoy the mandatory week long species tolerance seminar.

117\. Don't let Detective Hopps-Wilde drink any form of energy drink (besides coffee). She already has plenty of energy, and doesn't need more.

118\. Officer Mchorn is injured at the moment and Officer Moon Moon needs a new partner. Again, don't leave Moon Moon unsupervised.

119\. To the one dressed as a Ninja, Detective Wilde and the rest of the Authorized Firearms Unit are hunting you.

120\. Will someone catch that Phantom Thief!

121\. Reminder to all Officers, if a Military tank got stolen like San Francisco, please do not ask Wilde for Anti-Tank Weapons.

122\. Please do not use the Riot Armor to be RoboCop.

123\. No, we will not add attack helicopters to our arsenal.

124\. Whoever keeps playing those Hyena Gomez CDs please stop, her shrieking gives half the station a headache.

125\. To whoever rigged up the riot tank speakers to play 'let the bodies hit the floor' whenever the water cannon is fired, the Chief is willing to overlook this offense if you help setup his home theatre system.

126\. If some whacked job manages to steal a tank like that time in San Dingo, don't go asking detective wilde for a rocket launcher, besides that's what the secondary tank full of industrial adhesive attached to the riot tanks water cannon is for.

127\. Lieut. Nokiayama the precincts head corner would like to remind everyone that just because he's a raccoon dog, he doesn't have mystical powers like in Japanese mythology, so please stop trying to grab his crotch thinking it will bring you good luck, he has his ancestor's katana and he knows how to use it.

128\. Do not ask Detective Wilde about his family. He does not want talk about. He had a break down last week. If this rule is broken you will be punished by the chief.

129\. To all officers, firearms are supposed to be used in emergency situations only, not in trying to kill the giant huntsman spider Officer Fangton lost. It was last seen in the armoury.

130\. Do not tempt Officer Schneider with beer, Detective Wilde with tea, and Hopps with carrots. They will find out where you live.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to Guests, ThatGuyNamedGuy, King Midas, Officer Wilde, Rave Drifter, jetstar77 and The Mexican for submitting Rules, please continue to submit rules, as the target is 300 rules for this Volume. I'm glad I finished this, because my college account has been deactivated and Word is linked to my college account, meaning that it no longer works properly._**


	8. AN

**After doing some thinking, I've made the executive decision and decided to cap the rules off at 130, as I no longer have the drive to take them up to 300. If someone wants to do their own version of the rules, they are welcome to.**

 **The Delta 42**


End file.
